Endless Dream
by Altariel de Valinor
Summary: Extraños sueños atormentan al Santo de Virgo... Shōnen-ai por necesidad de trama, no es la finalidad del fic


Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, yo sólo escribo como diversión. El título está tomado del tema de Conjure One, _Endless Dream_ (la letra tiene mucho que ver, aunque no fue usada como inspiración para el fic, de hecho, me la sugirieron cuando leyeron el fic terminado).

_**Endless Dream**_

"Nadie se Ilumina fantaseando figuras de luz, si no haciendo consciente su oscuridad"  
_ Carl Gustav Jung_

Algo lo despertó en medio de la noche. Abrió los ojos y se quedó quieto, escuchando y buscando algún cosmo, pero todo estaba perfectamente calmo. Miró preocupado hacia su izquierda, no obstante, Virgo parecía dormir tranquilo.

Demasiado tranquilo.

Mu encendió la lámpara y contempló detenidamente el rostro del hindú: permanecía de espaldas, las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y los labios entreabiertos, sin embargo, no parecía estar respirando.

- ¡Shaka! – susurró, pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¡Shaka! – repitió más fuerte – Vamos… no es gracioso...

Pero el resultado fue el mismo.

- ¡Shaka, Shaka, Shaka! – lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo, realmente asustado ahora; el contacto con la piel fría sólo contribuyó a hacer que su estómago se crispara - ¡Por favor, reacciona! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡No me asustes!

Aun cuando no quería hacerlo (temía por el resultado), colocó un par de dedos en el cuello de Virgo para comprobar si tenía pulso y, gracias a todos los dioses, ahí estaba: lento y por poco imperceptible. Respiró casi aliviado, aunque aún era incapaz de calmarse del todo. Acomodó las mantas, arropándolo con cuidado, y se recostó a un lado para observarlo. De algún modo comprendió lo que estaba pasando y decidió esperar.

Se había quedado semidormido en esa posición, cuando nuevamente algo lo despertó: Shaka se había movido bruscamente. Se incorporó un poco y volvió a contemplarlo. No era mucho movimiento (definitivamente, menos que él cuándo tenía una pesadilla) pero, además, Virgo murmuraba algo en un idioma extraño que el lemuriano no reconoció. Parecía agitado e incluso enojado a ratos, con algunos destellos intermitentes de cosmo.

En eso estaba, mirándolo ya más con curiosidad que con preocupación, cuándo una mancha roja apareció repentinamente en las sábanas.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

Apareció otra, más abajo y más grande, y esta vez el Carnero Dorado se sobresaltó en serio. Lo destapó bruscamente y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento: Shaka tenía un corte transversal, no demasiado profundo, en el brazo izquierdo y otro en el muslo derecho (que era el que sangraba profusamente), aparte de tres o cuatro moretones repartidos por aquí y allá. Pero no sólo era eso, sino que un tercer corte se estaba abriendo por sí solo, como por arte de magia, en la blanca piel del costado derecho, lo suficientemente profundo como para ver a través de él, el color blanco de las costillas del rubio.

- ¡POR ATENEA! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Pero en ese momento, el hindú inspiró bruscamente una gran bocanada de aire y despertó abriendo los ojos de golpe. Se sentó bruscamente, boqueando como si hubiera estado sumergido, pero a los pocos segundos se abrazó a sí mismo al tiempo que tiritaba sin control.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- Mu… - musitó, volviéndose -. Sí.

Aries lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia sí encendiendo su cosmo, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el contacto, pues la piel del hindú se sentía más fría que si hubiera estado mucho rato desnudo a la intemperie en esa noche de invierno.

Lo sostuvo así solo unos instantes, ya que las heridas abiertas aún sangraban y debía atenderlas.

- Shaka, voy a llenar la tina con agua para calentarte, ¿entendido?

- Sí… - murmuró aun no del todo presente.

- Perfecto – tomó la sábana (ya bastante manchada), la rasgó y vendó los cortes provisoriamente.

Se levantó apresuradamente, literalmente embutiéndose en su sencillo camisón (a pesar de su resistencia al frío, la temperatura de la habitación era, virtualmente, gélida) y corrió al baño a encender fuego y preparar la tina. Sumergió al hindú en el agua caliente, y se quedó sosteniéndolo, pues Virgo aún permanecía en semitrance, aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues a los pocos segundos reaccionó completamente. Lo dejó solo en la tina y, un minuto después, volvía con toallas y un largo camisón.

Shaka terminó de secarse por su cuenta, mientras el tibetano buscaba la caja dónde solía guardar las vendas y otros utensilios necesarios para curar heridas. Media hora después, los cortes ya estaban desinfectados y perfectamente vendados (fue necesario coser el mayor), y los moretones habían sido tratados con gel antiinflamatorio a base de _árnica_, que impregnó ligeramente el aire con su peculiar aroma.

- Siento haberte asustado y todos los inconvenientes que he causado – murmuró Virgo antes de tomar un buen trago de reconfortante té, ya cómodamente instalados en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

Pero Aries sólo respondió con un gesto de la mano que quería decir "no te preocupes", al tiempo que se sentaba con otra taza de té en sus manos.

- Sólo te pido que me expliques qué sucedió aquí – clavó sus ojos color turquesa oscuro en el hindú con algo de dureza -, pues, aunque me imagino un poco lo qué ocurrió… no logro entender por qué _tú_… y por qué te afectó de este modo.

Shaka tomó otro largo trago de té antes de hablar.

- Yo tampoco lo sé.

- ¿Eh?... repite lo que dijiste.

- ¡Que no lo sé! – replicó con fastidio, dejando la taza vacía a un lado -. Desde mi punto de vista, sólo fue una pesadilla.

- Shaka… una pesadilla no deja un brazo, una pierna y el costado, vendados; un montón de sábanas manchadas y varios litros de agua también roja de sangre.

Virgo no respondió, se limitó a mirar el vacío con el ceño fruncido y un mohín de desagrado.

- Podría ser mi propia mente jugándome una mala pasada, volviendo real lo que recrea… - gruñó al fin, aunque era evidente la inseguridad en su voz.

Aries negó con la cabeza.

- Eso ya lo sabemos, Shaka. Todos conocemos tu capacidad de _crear a voluntad_. El punto es: viajaste al _bajo astral_, ¿cierto?

El _bajo astral_, esa parte del plano astral (es decir, el llamado _mundo espiritual_, ese universo paralelo dónde ocurren todos los fenómenos estrictamente _no físicos_, dónde podemos ver los reflejos de los mundos y seres celestiales, pero que sólo es la frontera con planos superiores de consciencia), creado por los pensamientos y emociones negativas de la humanidad y dónde se han acumulado por milenios. Una visión tétrica y distorsionada del mundo de los vivos, poblado de demonios y otra infinidad de seres oscuros.

Como fuera, tanto los planos superiores como inferiores debían de ser perfectamente conocidos por el hindú. Es más, ¡si todas sus técnicas se relacionaban, de algún modo, con los planos astrales!

- Cierto, Mu. Pero, en serio, _no sé por qué, ni qué sucedió exactamente.._. – hizo un gesto de impaciencia – y tampoco entiendo por qué me afectó de ese modo, ¿_correcto_?

De pronto, Virgo ladeó la cabeza ocultando su rostro con el largo cabello al tiempo que estampaba un puño en la mesa de madera, rompiendo la pulida superficie y haciendo saltar las dos tazas que retintinearon al rodar por el suelo. Se puso de pie de golpe, tirando la silla en el proceso.

- ¡Oh, vamos Mu! ¿Crees que no es molesto para mí?... – bufó a escasos centímetros del rostro del lemuriano, los hermosos rasgos deformados desagradablemente - ¿para alguien que puede invocar a los Devas…? (1)

Dos enormes sombras aparecieron detrás del brillante cosmo y oscurecieron la sala eclipsando la luz de la lámpara y el fuego de la cocina. Los lunares de Mu se juntaron en su frente.

- Cálmate, Shaka, y apaga tu cosmo, por favor – con la velocidad que sólo un Santo de Oro posee, Mu atrapó la muñeca libre de Virgo con mano de hierro, su cosmo dorado ardiendo tanto como el de su compañero –, y dudo que sean Devas los que estás invocando ahora… - siseó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Shaka se sentó de golpe, pero como había tirado la silla, terminó en el suelo respirando agitadamente; las sombras retrocedieron y la luz de la lámpara volvió a imponerse. Llevó una mano al costado, palpando la venda y sintiéndola húmeda.

- ¡No te atrevas a…! - Aries calló, calmando su fuego interno antes de intentar volver a hablar, pero Shaka se le adelantó.

- Lo… lamento… no tengo mucho qué decir – suspiró con cansancio, levantándose lentamente y tomando la silla –. No sé… ¿quieres que te cuente lo que soñé?

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Mu hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Se estremeció ligeramente en su silla, tratando de ordenar las ideas e imágenes que lo asaltaban, sintiéndose un poco incómodo bajo la penetrante mirada de Aries.

- La pesadilla está dividida en dos partes – Mu asintió, recordando los cambios que había presenciado.

Virgo continuó.

- La primera parte es relativamente… tranquila. Es un lugar… una versión distorsionada del Santuario. Todo está en penumbras… o algo así, pues si bien hay luz, como un atardecer de invierno, los rincones están tan lóbregos que no se ve nada…

Al principio, el relato no le pareció gran cosa al lemuriano. Si no hubiera sido por lo que había visto con sus propios ojos (la piel abriéndose por sí sola en un corte que no tenía nada de inocente), no le habría parecido más que una pesadilla común, como las tantas que lo asaltaban a él mismo ese último tiempo.

Ocultó su impaciencia, concentrándose en prestar atención a pesar de todo; pero pronto una vocecita empezó a recordarle que él podía hacer mucho más que sólo escuchar. Comprendía que teniendo un don, es una obligación usarlo para el bien; y seguir enojado era una actitud poco madura de su parte.

¿Cómo podría juzgar mientras no estuviera en los zapatos del otro?

No podía ser sólo un capricho, sólo un extraño momento de debilidad por parte del rubio, la manchita roja que asomaba en el blanco camisón, seña de que esa herida sangraba de nuevo y tanto la venda como los puntos habían sido insuficientes, le recordaba que incluso el hombre más cercano a los dioses no era intocable.

Incluso Virgo, por algún capricho del Universo, podía ser vulnerable a los tormentos de los simples mortales.

Decidió, entonces, compartir algo más que su buena voluntad por escuchar, y permitió que su mente rozara la del otro.

Y de pronto se encontró crispando las manos y sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

- Llevo algo en la mano… no recuerdo qué es, pero emite un chillido… perturbador, por decir lo menos…

"_Horriblemente espantoso, en mi opinión_" – pensó Mu, para sí mismo.

El relato continuó por largo rato, para espanto del tibetano.

Era una experiencia realmente perturbadora: los hechos a veces eran simples, inocentes e incluso, frecuentemente sin ninguna lógica ni sentido (reconsideró que eso debía de ser _particularmente_ desagradable para la naturaleza lógica y estructurada de alguien nacido bajo la constelación de la doncella), pero no había nada, ni la escena más simple, que no estuviera impregnada de algo corrupto, pavoroso e, incluso, obsceno.

- …corrí tras ella… le pedía que por favor, volviéramos al exterior, dónde había luz y más gente, pero ella sólo seguía corriendo por esos pasillos estrechos, iluminados por una luz verdosa y fría… nos persiguen, y en ese lugar solitario y tenebroso, ellos serán más fuertes y no podré salvarla… ni salvar al niño que lleva en el vientre…

- ¿Quién es "ella"? – preguntó Mu, intrigado.

- No lo sé… no creo conocerla…

- Ok, entonces… ¿quiénes son "ellos"?

- Son algo… demonios creo… nos siguen…

- ¿Y qué pasa con tu cosmo?

- Aunque puedo encenderlo, no sirve de nada… ni siquiera rompe las penumbras que nos rodean…

Mu asintió y lo dejó continuar. Virgo podría haberle mostrado todo fácilmente mediante ilusiones, en vez del trabajoso arte de narrar sucesos, pero dedujo que no quería apelar a ese recurso probablemente para no invocar más cosas indeseadas.

- …exigí saber qué querían, qué era lo que buscaban. Eran altos y parecían estar llenos de luz, pero algo los volvía seres corruptos… no sé cómo explicarlo, Mu. Sabía que tenía autoridad para exigir una respuesta, pero jamás dijeron una palabra y, entonces, el escenario volvió a cambiar. Me encontré frente a una puerta o arco… no muy alto, poco más que yo… es de ciprés podado o algún arbusto semejante. No cruzo… no alcancé a cruzar, porque en ese momento apareció un ser… un Deva… o eso parecía exteriormente, porque evidentemente no lo era; quizá una visión corrupta de los seres superiores, del mismo modo que el reflejo en un lago es una visión distorsionada del paisaje. No dijo nada, pero no pude moverme. Sacó una espada y trazó un arco en el aire con ella y sentí como mi piel y carne se desgarraban, y la sangre brotaba como ríos… No dije nada tampoco, no pregunté a qué se debía eso… si estaban castigándome de algún modo… sólo dejé que me cortara en pedazos para despertar de una buena vez… pero mi sangre llenó todo, recordándome mis propias torturas, las que yo mismo he usado con otros… y me ahogaba… encendí mi cosmo, pero no pasó nada… sólo era una nube dorada rodeándome que no causaba ningún efecto a mi alrededor… entonces, escuché a lo lejos tu voz, Mu, aunque no entendí lo que decías, y desperté.

El hindú se quedó quieto, en silencio y con la vista clavada en el suelo, evidentemente perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Aterrador – Mu fue el primero en hablar, Virgo pareció reaccionar al escucharlo –. Sinceramente, aterrador... pero sigo sin entender qué hacías tú ahí… aunque, como sea, si te ocurrió todo esto, era porque lo necesitabas, de algún modo y por algún motivo.

Shaka no respondió. Aries se puso de pie.

- Déjame traer más té – dijo, al tiempo que se encaminaba a la cocina.

Su compañero no dio señas de haberlo escuchado, pero prefirió ignorar ese detalle.

Empero, apenas Virgo quedó sólo, levantó la cabeza y escudriñó los rincones sombríos del pequeño cuarto y lo que alcanzaba a ver más allá de la puerta entreabierta. Algo se escabulló, deslizándose por las paredes, cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño hasta el punto que sus rubias cejas se convirtieron casi una sola línea.

Murmuró algo, molesto.

ooOoo

- Veamos – replicó Mu, de vuelta, sentándose y dejando encima de la mesa otras dos tazas y la tetera llena de té recién preparado (esperando que Virgo no volviera a tirar las cosas) - ¿Qué crees que te pasó?

- ¡Por Atenea, Mu, repito que no lo sé! ¡No sé por qué perdí la noción de que sólo era un sueño, de que nada puede afectarme! ¡NO LO SÉ!

- Apuesto lo que sea a que sí sabes – replicó con calma imperturbable, mientras llenaba su taza con la aromática infusión.

- ¡Aaarg!... ¿Quizá fui porque debía exterminar a algún demonio?... ¿algún ser oscuro que sellar?

- Dudo que sea alguna de esas opciones – dejó de revolver su té endulzado con miel, se enderezó en su silla y, cerrando los ojos, llevó con algo de afectación la taza a sus labios y tomó un sorbo. Era un gesto más propio de su compañero, pero exactamente por eso lo hacía: pretendía sacar al hindú de sus casillas a ver si así reaccionaba.

Shaka resopló, exasperado, pero evidentemente ya había recurrido a su autocontrol para evitar otra escena como la de hacía un rato.

Mu sólo rio internamente al ver que su idea daba resultado.

- No sé… quizá debía ayudar a alguien… a esa mujer en cinta…

- Pero, por lo que contaste, al final ella va de aquí para allá sin tomarte en cuenta, ¿no? – Mu no pudo evitar reír internamente ante el gesto contrariado de su compañero -, y me parece que tu presencia siempre fue bastante inútil, ¿no? Te limitaste a mirar cómo ella se salvaba sola.

Shaka ahogó una exclamación no del todo inocente.

- Quizá debía hablar con alguno de los seres…

- De nuevo – replicó Mu, sin perder la calma -, me parece que nunca hablaste con alguno de esos invitados o, por lo menos, jamás se dignaron responder a tus preguntas, ¿cierto?

- Cierto, no… pero… no puedo haber ido ahí sin un motivo… - murmuro con voz casi imperceptible.

- Por supuesto – replicó Mu –, pero me parece que estás siendo un poco soberbio pensando en que sólo podrías haber ido por un motivo heroico, ¿no te parece?

- ¡Mu, qué más da! ¡Si fue sólo un sueño!

- Un sueño que te hizo probar una experiencia que, si mal no recuerdo, se parece bastante a algunas de las técnicas que sueles usar… algo que te ha afectado hasta el punto que tu cosmo se siente inestable y débil… y de que tendré que cambiarte esa venda antes que volvamos a dormir, porque estás sangrando de nuevo.

El hindú se esforzó por calmarse.

- Mis ilusiones… indudablemente que se parecen… es obvio, si conozco estos niveles inferiores… los he visto en las mentes de ellos… si el ciclo del Samsara es parte de mis técnicas…

- Pero no lo habías experimentado en carne propia como un simple humano… no que lo recuerdes.

Un brusco destello de cosmo por parte del rubio, le indicó a Mu que iba por buen camino.

El mismo Shaka lo había dicho: la experiencia no había sido muy diferente de los efectos de algunas de las técnicas de combate del propio Virgo, o de las de Fénix, o de Géminis; y comprendía, también, que se negara a aceptar que algo así lo había afectado, que había sucumbido a algo que, desde su punto de vista, sólo estaba destinado a los seres humanos comunes, o incluso, a seres desencarnados oscuros e inferiores a cualquier forma de vida.

No a él.

Era inmune al poderoso _Hoo Gen Ma Ken_, incluso, quizá, al mismísimo _Genro Mao Ken_… pero no a esta experiencia.

El orgullo de Virgo otra vez interponiéndose en su camino hacia la Iluminación.

Otra brevísima sonrisa cruzó los labios del tibetano, mientras pensaba en todo esto.

Mu podía ver con relativa claridad, por qué el Shaka real, aquella esencia original que determinó venir a la vida en ese momento y lugar, había escogido nacer como el Santo de Virgo. Era el camino difícil, una naturaleza contraria al sendero hacia la Iluminación (demasiado inflexibles, demasiado racionales, demasiado orgullosos), pero, también, ir en contra de tu propia naturaleza y superarla, era un buen camino hacia convertirte en un Buda, pues las lecciones quedaban grabadas a fuego. Y, a la vez, no era el mejor camino, no del todo. Las lecciones no necesariamente deberían ser grabadas siempre a fuego; las mejores enseñanzas deben nacer del amor, no del dolor.

- …creo que he estado sintiendo un cosmo maligno en el Santuario… quizá han estado tratando de deslizarse por mi mente…

- Shaka… no me mientas más, por favor – la voz de Mu sonó entre fastidiada y compasiva -. Conoces las leyes universales mejor que yo, y sabes que, si fuiste a ese lugar, es porque, de algún modo, estuviste en sintonía con él y porque tu camino _debía_ pasar por ahí, no porque alguna fuerza externa te haya obligado, ni necesariamente porque tuvieras una misión ahí, ni nada de eso.

Virgo volvió a guardar silencio con la mirada fija en el suelo de piedra. Aries se inclinó hacia él.

- Mi querido Shaka – un ligero estremecimiento lo recorrió, sorprendido, pocas veces Mu se refería a él de ese modo –, la pregunta aquí es qué hizo entrar en sintonía a Shaka de Virgo, al _poderoso_ Shaka de Virgo, llamado el "hombre más cercano a los dioses"… aquel que conoce los planos de existencia por sobre el simple plano astral, para el que los Devas son servidores… con ese lugar oscuro y terrible.

Tomó su silla y la arrastró hasta quedar frente a Virgo, alargó una mano y acarició una mejilla del rubio.

- El Universo jamás hace algo sin un motivo, tú sabes eso mejor que yo… deja fluir las cosas, no te resistas… mira al verdadero Shaka… no te escondas más…

El tono dulce del tibetano terminó por desarmarlo. Todo en Virgo se relajó, desde sus músculos hasta su aura.

- Supongo que he estado pensando demasiado – murmuró. Mu contuvo el deseo de levantarse y abrazarlo; por un momento, Shaka había dejado de ser el orgulloso Santo de Virgo y fue sólo un muchacho delgado, de dulces facciones y mirada taciturna, sentado en una rústica silla con una taza de té en sus manos -. No es bueno pensar… o mejor dicho, no es bueno permitir que nuestra mente divague sin control o hacer caso a lo que creamos en nuestra imaginación…

Alzó los ojos y los clavó en el fuego de la cocina con expresión serena, otra vez abstrayéndose del mundo que lo rodeaba; las llamas se reflejaron en sus pupilas y danzaron en su iris azul, dándole una curiosa coloración violeta. Aries sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco.

Con la costumbre que le daba el largo entrenamiento, el tibetano contuvo sus impulsos y volvió a su centro.

- Pero ahora no comprendo qué tiene que ver que dejaras volar tu imaginación con haber terminado en el _bajo astral_ y a merced de lo que hay en él. Nadie dice que no podamos pensar, Shaka – replicó seriamente -. Es casi imposible no tener pensamientos… no evocar aunque sea una idea… un deseo…

- Claro que no, Mu, pero tampoco debemos permitir que nuestros pensamientos tomen el control.

Se acomodó en su silla y, por primera vez durante toda esa conversación, miró directamente a Mu.

- Cuando tú estás reparando una armadura seriamente dañada y el proceso está consumiendo tus energías… ¿No te asalta algún pensamiento que diga "¡detente! ¡puedes morir!"?

- Sí, ciertamente, pero los desecho y los obligo a permanecer callados en el último rincón de mi mente, pues el arte de la reparación y creación de armaduras requiere que todo mi ser, físico, mental y energético, esté en sincronía con las estrellas – la voz, expresiones y, en general, todo el lenguaje corporal de Mu cambió radicalmente.

Shaka se permitió una sonrisa real por un instante: desde que había visto a Mu reparar las armaduras de los chicos de bronce, le fascinaba cuánto el lemuriano amaba el arte de la forja de armaduras.

- …hasta llegar a un punto en que ya no existo… sólo están las estrellas, las armaduras, sus voces y mi cosmo, todo en sincronía.

- Perfecto… entonces, ¿qué pasaría si, antes de ese punto, le hicieras caso a esa vocecita? ¿Qué ocurriría si tú, cómo canal energético de las estrellas, pierdes el control de tus propios pensamientos, de tu propia energía?

Mu parpadeó, comprendiendo al fin a dónde quería llegar su compañero.

- Podría crear algo que no correspondiera con la armadura en que trabajo, o distorsionar lo que dicten las estrellas... o, incluso, podría morir.

El lemuriano arrugó ligeramente el ceño, mientras relacionaba las ideas que había insinuado su compañero.

- El estado energético interno, fuertemente relacionado con los estados emocionales, por ejemplo, se reflejará siempre en el exterior, en quiénes te rodean, en las cosas que ocurran en el día a día – completó -; lo semejante atrae lo semejante, y eso nos hace completamente responsables de todo lo que ocurre en nuestras vidas.

- Esa es una Ley Universal – Shaka asintió -: todo cuanto nos ocurre es un reflejo de nuestro interior.

Tomó un sorbo de té.

- Presumo que ya lo has notado, sueles conocerme mejor que yo mismo, pero no suelo ser una persona realmente optimista. En el mejor de los casos soy realista.

Jugueteó ligeramente con su taza medio llena.

- Supongo que algún día, llegará un momento en que eso me pase la cuenta… de verdad. (2)

Sacudió la cabeza y tomó otro trago de té.

- Entonces – replicó Mu -, por algún motivo te llenaste de pensamientos oscuros y pesimistas y, en vez de no hacerles caso, les permitiste quedarse y tomar el control de tu interior, ¿eso es?

- Sí, así es.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué pensamientos fueron ésos?

Mu aguardó alguna respuesta, ya fuera un "no" rotundo y ofendido, o alguna otra cosa. Sin embargo, Shaka guardó silencio y se limitó a mirar intensamente a su compañero con la expresión más desconsolada que el lemuriano jamás le hubiera visto. Aries comprendió qué ocurría en el interior del hindú, pues eran sus mismos temores, el mismo origen de sus propias pesadillas, aunque las suyas se limitaran a hacerlo despertar a media noche con la respiración agitada y, de vez en cuando, también a preocupar a su compañero por su integridad, aunque fuera sólo mental.

La formación budista de Shaka lo había mantenido alejado mucho tiempo de estos inconvenientes. El Óctuple Sendero le había sido inculcado desde su más tierna edad y había regido su vida estrictamente. Pero, de nuevo, ni siquiera él podía eludir todo el tiempo la visión terrena de un hombre común. (3)

Otra vez, no era ni inmune ni infalible.

- Eres un ser humano, Shaka – dijo Mu quedamente, rompiendo el silencio al fin -. Cómo sea, tienes derecho a tropezar alguna vez, a tener un momento de debilidad en algún minuto.

- En realidad Mu, no es tan así – una ligera sonrisa distraída apareció en los labios del rubio, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y permanecía así. Y pasó del muchacho de mirada triste a algo más cercano al Shaka de siempre.

Al ver la nueva actitud, Mu respiró aliviado y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de cuán tenso había estado hasta ese momento.

- Y tú, cómo Forjador de Estrellas, deberías saberlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque las propias armaduras pueden recordárnoslo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que nos abandonan cuando no cumplimos con lo que dictan nuestras estrellas?

- Más menos, sí.

- Explícate.

Shaka tomó aire y se irguió en su más clásico gesto de "aquel-que-conoce-la-Verdad-Absoluta" y que tanto solía molestar a todos.

- Hace ya bastante rato, hablaste de mi capacidad de _crear a voluntad_, es decir, no sólo crear ilusiones, sino que invocar cosas físicas absolutamente reales, cómo lo pudo comprobar el caballero del Fénix.

Rio ligeramente, con esa risa que a Mu lo hacía gruñir y rodar los ojos con impaciencia, pero que ahora representaba que, quizá, la nube oscura ya había pasado.

- Incluso me recriminaste por lo que estaba convocando en ése momento.

- Así es… y ése es un muy grande poder.

- Correcto, y un don así ¿qué implica?

- Una muy grande responsabilidad.

- Ya has dado en el punto, querido Mu: la capacidad de _crear a voluntad_ es un peligro y un honor. Un honor que me obliga a mantener mi mente bajo control.

El hindú endureció sus facciones y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia desapareció de sus labios.

- No puedo permitir que mis demonios internos me dominen… porque, no sólo tendré pesadillas y entraré en armonía con cosas impropias… sino que ocurrirán otras cosas, y las que has visto esta noche son sólo una pequeña muestra.

Aries asintió.

- Cuando se te ha concedido un poder más allá de lo humanamente posible, tienes un enorme deber en tus manos – el tibetano dejó su taza vacía a un lado –. El poder implica siempre una responsabilidad; por eso mismo, una de las leyes que nos rigen a nosotros, particularmente, es que jamás debemos usar la armadura en nuestro propio provecho…

Mu calló, pues notó que la mente de Shaka vagaba otra vez en un mundo difuso y no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía. Había vuelto a abrir los ojos y nuevamente contemplaba fijamente las llamas.

- ¿Shaka?

El aludido se volvió y lo miró. Esta vez había una nota de miedo en esos ojos azules.

- ¿Y si… y si…?

- ¿Y sí qué? – exclamó sin molestarse en ocultar el enojo en su voz y clavó su mirada en el rubio, los penetrantes ojos color turquesa oscuro se habían endurecido de nueva cuenta - ¿Qué si caes en lo mismo? ¡Vamos, Shaka! ¿Dónde quedó tu eterna y casi impertinente seguridad en ti mismo?

Aries empezaba a exasperarse un poco con los impredecibles y repentinos cambios de humor de su compañero, algo tan poco frecuente en él que prácticamente no recordaba ningún otro momento semejante; ni siquiera después de lo ocurrido en las Batallas de las 12 Casas, lo había visto tan inseguro e inestable. Mu supuso que era una parte del precio a pagar por la experiencia, de seguro, aun había seres de esas dimensiones tratando de beber de la energía del hindú, esas sombras que se habían escurrido por las paredes durante toda la conversación.

- Shaka – volvió a inclinarse hacia él y a hablarle con suavidad -, deja de darle vueltas a todo esto. Es tarde ya, y si yo estoy cansado, tú lo estás aún más. Tu rostro te delata.

- De acuerdo – Virgo asintió -, dormir es buena idea.

Se pusieron de pie, Shaka más lentamente que Mu, lo que le recordó que aun debía tratar una herida.

El tibetano se volvió para ir por la caja con las vendas, que había quedado en un rincón, pero antes de dar un paso, dijo:

- En todo caso, pienso que en la parte en que persigues a esa mujer en cinta, sí estabas protegiendo a alguien real.

- Y fallé.

Mu bufó y rodó los ojos, buscando los últimos vestigios de su paciencia.

- Definitivamente, necesitas descansar – suspiró -. Quizá mañana vuelvas a tu centro.

Le cambió la venda del costado, acomodó nuevamente las mantas y volvieron a dormir, pues aún faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer. El tibetano envolvió a Shaka en sus brazos y el hindú aceptó sin protestar. Virgo cayó casi de inmediato en un sueño profundo aunque intranquilo, pero lo cierto es que Mu apenas si logró conciliar una ligera duermevela intermitente. El ambiente se sentía pesado, más sombras oscuras rondaban en los rincones y se deslizaban por las paredes. A ratos hacía mucho frío, tanto que el Templo de Acuario parecía un remanso de tibieza.

Apoyó los labios en la coronilla del rubio y exhaló con fuerza, agitando ligeramente las doradas hebras, con los ojos fijos al frente. Sería una larga noche hasta que el amanecer espantara las sombras. Quizá si encendía un poco su cosmo…

Aries hizo oídos sordos a los murmullos que poblaron su Templo, los susurros llamándolo sugestivamente, pronunciando su nombre con voces frías, riendo sin alegría; los ojos que brillaban y desaparecían, las luces que vagaban por entre las columnas.

Sin embargo, por su mente cruzó un pensamiento casi gracioso: "_Esto está más terrorífico que la Casa de Cáncer con su guardián vivo_".

No pudo evitar reír quedamente y algunas sombras retrocedieron ante el dulce sonido.

ooOoo

- Mu… sobre lo que pasó anoche… - Aries no alzó los ojos del desayuno que preparaba. Shaka estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, descalzo y aun vestido sólo con el camisón de dormir, préstamo de Mu.

- No te preocupes – respondió sin volverse -. Y por la mesa y las tazas, tampoco – le sonrió, dándose vuelta y mirándolo al fin -. Fue una conversación interesante, después de todo.

Virgo se limitó a asentir.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras comían, pues Shaka parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

- Hoy meditaré aquí – dijo repentinamente -. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es dejar limpio tu Templo, Mu.

El lemuriano sonrió y le dio las gracias. Pronto, el insondable resonar del OHM se extendió por todo el Templo y una profunda paz llenó cada rincón.

Aries trabajó una parte de la mañana en un par de armaduras levemente dañadas. Tomó un almuerzo ligero, pensó llamar a Shaka para compartirlo, pero su intuición lo hizo desistir y se inclinó por dejarlo meditar sin interrupciones. Entrenó un poco durante la tarde, hasta que, casi al anochecer, se sentó cerca del hindú con un cuenco tibetano en sus manos. Se dejó envolver por el cosmo cálido de su compañero antes de tañer dulcemente el metal, casi tan dorado como sus armaduras. Las vibraciones se esparcieron con ímpetu por el Templo, el cuenco respondía al carácter de su dueño: la fuerza incontenible de las estrellas, el fuego que arde en su interior.

ooOoo

- Al final… ¿lo vas a dejar sólo cómo un sueño o cómo un viaje real?

Era tarde ya. Virgo pasaría esa noche de nuevo en el Templo del Carnero Dorado, pero temprano al día siguiente volvería a su propia Casa. Shaka estaba perfectamente bien de nuevo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido jamás, salvo quizá, por el cuidado que aún debía tener con la herida del costado, el corte había sido tan preciso como hecho con la navaja más afilada y eso dificultaba su cicatrización.

- ¿Y cambia algo si digo "fue un sueño" o "no fue un sueño"? – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, otra vez los gestos seguros, y su cosmo sereno y abrumador al mismo tiempo.

Esos ojos que solían permaneces tanto tiempo cerrados, se abrieron y lo miraron como Mu sabía que sólo lo miraban a él.

- Todo es un sueño, Mu. Todo lo que vemos, percibimos… - agitó la delgada mano en un gesto envolvente – todo lo que podemos imaginar, crear y recrear, no es más que un velo que cubre la esencia de la verdad interna.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos y tomó las manos del tibetano entre las suyas.

- La realidad material, los planos astrales, los Devas, las legiones de seres oscuros… todo lo que podemos percibir o imaginar de algún modo, no es más que una distracción de lo que hay en el interior… de la verdad que hay en el interior… - el tibetano contuvo el aliento, la mirada perdida en esos profundos ojos azules que lo miraban directamente, como si Shaka quisiera que sus palabras se grabaran para siempre – somos uno, Mu… pase lo que pase… lo que sea… somos uno con el Universo, uno con lo que _Es_… el amor es solo uno, Mu, la esencia es sólo una... y está más allá de todo y por encima de todo.

_"La misma fuerza que mueve a las estrellas, es la que nos mueve a nosotros y nuestros corazones…", _escuchó la voz de Aries en su mente.

Los brazos de Mu se cerraron alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Virgo, al tiempo que sendas lágrimas corrían por las pálidas mejillas de ambos.

ooOoo

(1) _Tenbu Hôrin_, literalmente, "Grupo de seres celestiales bailando en el cielo". El término sanscrito "Deva" (Tenbu, en japonés, es el conjunto de Devas), son deidades budistas (semidioses y dioses menores) y pueblan uno de los reinos celestiales o del renacimiento, los que se encuentran en el plano astral. En algunas corrientes metafísicas se les asocia a los Ángeles. Ésta es una de las interpretaciones del famoso "Tesoro del Cielo" (y la que uso en este fic), pues también se puede interpretar como "La Danza de los Horin" o "Danza celeste de la Perfecta Rueda", siendo los Horin los nueve círculos que representan a los cinco grandes Budas y los cuatro grandes Bodhisattvas (el equivalente budista de los santos católicos), relacionado también con la Rueda del Dharma, el _Camino a la Verdad Superior_, las enseñanzas de Buda. La traducción como el "Tesoro del Cielo", es un compromiso entre estas dos interpretaciones, uniendo los conceptos de "_Dharma"_, la enseñanza de Buda, que puede considerarse un _Tesoro_, y de "el cielo", en referencia a ese lugar del plano astral.

(2) Referencia a lo que ocurrirá frente al Muro de los Lamentos, una especie de premonición. Véase mi otro fic "_Solo un Humano_".

(3) El Noble Óctuple Sendero es el camino que propone Buda para alcanzar la liberación y la extinción del sufrimiento. Obviamente, son ocho los puntos, pero acá sólo interesan el segundo y el séptimo (el primero también, pero en un poco redundante y más general):

El segundo es el _Recto Pensamiento_, que es no ceder a los deseos ni al odio. Los deseos son la fuente del dolor, desear esto o aquello, desear que ocurra una cosa u otra. Si se elimina el deseo, se elimina el sufrimiento. El séptimo es la _Recta Atención_, es decir, estar consciente de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, de lo que ocurre en tu mente, con tus emociones y con tu cuerpo.

Aplicado al fic, Shaka se mantiene alejado de los apremios y temores del mundo material. Siguiendo el Óctuple Sendero, no tiene deseos, tiene plena consciencia de lo que le ocurre, de cómo funciona su mente, de sus emociones y nunca cae en pensamientos impropios ni se deja llevar por emociones en exceso. O casi nunca.

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, se me ocurrió esta cosa un poco extraña aunque, como prácticamente la mayor parte de lo que escribo, está basado en hechos reales. Pero, bué, fic raro terminado vale más que 100 fics sin terminar XD

Fue escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Belisama, de modo que contiene algunas ideas implícitas que ella no necesitaba que le explicara (de hecho, originalmente sólo tenía una nota al pie, no tres):

1. El fic está ubicado antes de la guerra contra Hades, pero después de Poseidón.

2. Las pesadillas de Mu, que él mismo menciona brevemente, se supone son sueños premonitorios de lo que ocurrirá en la guerra contra Hades (la muerte de Shaka, la de Athena, la de él mismo, etc.).

3. Sobre la creación y reparación de las armaduras: mi amiga suele manejar en sus fics un concepto bastante místico alrededor del arte de la reparación de las cloth, que hablaba de los lemurianos (o muvianos, as you wish ;) como canales entre la energía y voluntad de las estrellas y la creación de las armaduras y yo lo respeto en mis fics (básicamente, porque me gusta muchísimo). Lamentablemente, dentro del contexto de este fic en particular, una explicación más completa escaparía del alcance del texto de modo que, para más detalles, léase el fic "_Leave in Silence"_ de Belisama.

4. Y por último, sé que Shaka está bastante OC, pero era la idea del fic.

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


End file.
